Adrestia
Adrestia '''is a Greek goddess and a supporting character in the World of the Hourglass. She presides over revolt and indignation, and accordingly is a handmaiden of Nemesis. She is a daughter of Ares and Aphrodite, and the twin sister of Harmonia. She becomes Gabriel's love interest in the ''Erotes ''arc. ￼ Overview Of the 7 children of Ares and Aphrodite, Adrestia is the only girl to be most like her father, joining Ares and his brutal posse on the battlefield, flanked by her brothers Phobos and Deimos. As she is the goddess of revolt and revenge, she is a handmaiden of Nemesis, the deification of divine retribution and equilibrium. Adrestia, in the present day, accompanies her father in his antics sparingly, no longer possessing the battlelust she once had millennia ago. She is estranged from most of her siblings, especially her own twin sister Harmonia, and often keeps to herself. She takes it upon herself to aid humanity in small struggles against injustice, sometimes entering schools to stick up for the bullied, where she is found doing in France. Appearance Upon first meeting, Adrestia appears as a pale young woman of short stature, with thick and choppy ebony hair falling to the sides of her face. Her eyes are a deep rosewood pink, and her nose is pierced. Her lips are bluish-black, and tend to be pursed. After Gabriel uncovered the secret that she and Harmonia are estranged twin sisters, he removed all that was false of her using Aphrodite's potion: she is in fact not pale at all, her complexion rather warm and pinkish. Her hair is much longer than what was thought, and is the dusky rose color identical to Harmonia's, and curls at the ends, falling to her upper back. She removes her own nose ring, claiming she never liked it anyway. Adrestia remains this way for the rest of the series. History Adrestia was born to Ares and Aphrodite following their elopement, and is the sister of Eros, Himeros, Anteros, Harmonia (who is her twin), Phobos, and Deimos. She, Phobos, and Deimos were the only three of the children to be members of Ares' parade, which consisted of other chaotic and vicious figures such as Alala, Polemos, Palioxis and Proioxis, and the Makhai. She was also an attendant of Nemesis, working as her reporter. As the times and tides shifted on the planet, Adrestia grew estranged from her family, only seeing Ares and her like-minded brothers every now and then. She scoured the world to find wrongdoings and injustice, seeking to undo them for the good of the people. Adrestia was known by many names and many faces throughout her journeys, but none knew of her godly origin. Personality Adrestia at first seems very closed-off and cold, only acting to help the defenseless. Although she claims she is above gossip and the affairs of those she believes are below her, she in fact loves to hear rumor and eavesdrops any chance she can. After opening up to Gabriel, she is still very much abrasive and vulgar but adopts a much more empathic side. She also hides a refined interior, and guiltily finds beauty and eventual peace with the world, something her mother could never get her to do. She is also very dominant in their relationship. Abilities As a goddess, Adrestia is armed with a myriad of supernatural powers, including agelessness, enhanced speed, strength, stamina, and physical allure, a "godly" form whose presence kills mortals, and accelerated healing. * '''Divine Retribution: Like her mistress Nemesis, Adrestia is able to manipulate reality the point where her selected targets (those overcome by their inner vices) are punished fittingly. Her retribution thus upholds cosmic balance. * Avian Biology: Adrestia is able to materialize a pair of black wings so she may fly. The feathers of these wings are tipped with a venom that forces those who ingest it to relive their wrongdoings against another.